


Love Me Now

by GarnetSeren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Consent is Sexy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Male Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 9 onwards, Virgin Ignis, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Red hair and green eyes... of course, after everything, the last thing he's going to see has to be her...Despite his better judgement, and initial reaction, Ignis is falling in love his best friend's woman. Or is he?***Written before Episode Gladiolus. Updated April 2017, with some major changes to specific chapters***





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Ignis saw her, he really didn't think much.

He could still concede the woman was attractive though. With well proportioned curves, vivid green eyes, and tousled auburn hair that reached her shoulders. Her skin was porcelain pale, which was only emphasised by the all black ensemble; thigh high boots, hot pants, and a top that purposely fell off her right shoulder... not that Ignis was taking any notice, of course. She was pretty but nothing special, average perhaps... even if Prompto was practically drooling over her, and even Noctis gave the woman a second look. And of course, Gladio gave the woman's rear an appreciative glance, as she passed their table. But Ignis still didn't see the appeal. It wasn't until Iris suddenly stood up and shouted: “RED!” over the bar's hubbub, before elbowing her brother out of the way, that Ignis _really_ noticed the woman. The redhead turned around quickly, and as soon as she spotted Iris, gave a truly dazzling smile, the type that could light up a room, if Ignis was being honest with himself.

“Baby doll! I didn't expect to see you here.”

The woman's voice had a drawl similar to Cindy's, and her laughter was rather pleasant, as she pulled Iris into a tight hug. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long until Gladio joining the two women, positively grinning at the new comer.

“Red! I nearly didn't recognise you...” he started.

“Not being covered in blood?” the woman grinned back. “Think I'll take that as a compliment, dumplin'.”

Without further preamble, Gladio slung an arm around her shoulders, and ushered her to their table. She ended up sandwiched between the warrior and his sister, and seemed perfectly at ease there. Ignis was a little curious at this, until it was revealed that 'Red' had become acquainted with the pair, during Gladio's absence from their group. He fully expected her to turn out to be one of the warrior's frequent flings... she was Gladio's type after all, so Ignis was surprised that 'Red' had saved his life and 'hauled his ass'... her words, not his... back to the lighthouse. Literally covered in his blood, by all accounts. Of course, Iris had welcomed her with open arms, and for the better part of a month, Red had divided her time between helping with the new homestead and partnering up with Gladio on his hunts. It was fairly obvious the situation had formed a strong bond between the trio, and Ignis was glad his friend had someone to watch his back during that time.

As the night went on, with the alcohol flowing startlingly freely... thanks to their new friend, Gladio regaled them with stories he'd been tight lipped about before. Jobs and hunts he'd undertaken with Red, and with each new story, Gladio lent more and more into her personal space. The warrior began to direct the 'lady-killer' smile... creatively named by Prompto, at Red more and more. Even going so far as to drape his arm over the back of her chair, and give the woman a look that even Ignis had to call 'bedroom eyes'. By now, most women would be a puddle at Gladio's feet, and Ignis was oddly smug about the fact Red wasn't falling over herself to bed the warrior. Which was what usually happened, every night they decided to hit a bar. Then again, she really didn't need to. It was fairly obvious when Gladio smiled suggestively, and Red only raised an eyebrow in response, who was calling the shots. It was also obvious that the warrior wouldn't be returning to their room that night, and for the first time, that really bothered Ignis. But he couldn't figure out why.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he saw her, Ignis didn't recognise Red at first.

A dark skinned man with long rope like hair, staggered into their camp one night, clearly drenched in blood despite the steadily pouring rain. Ignis instinctively reached for his weapons, Prompto and Noctis following suit. However Gladio rushed forward, carefully taking what looked like a bundle of rags from the stranger, before hurriedly returning to the opened awning of the tent. It was impossible to miss the remarkable gentleness Gladio used, as he gingerly reached for one end of the soaked fabric, and Ignis barely concealed his own shocked gasp, as pale skin and drenched red hair was revealed. He chose not to mention how the warrior's hands shook, when he cautiously searched for Red's pulse, and as Gladio started barking orders for clean water and their curative supplies, Ignis knelt down beside him. Out of the pair of them, he did have more training in the healing arts. Though even he bit back a sound of worry, when three long slashes across Red's abdomen were revealed. The viscous wounds stretched from her ribs, across her naval, and down to her opposite hip. In truth, Ignis was rather surprised she hadn't been gutted, and it was a small miracle she hadn't succumbed to shock or blood loss yet. Shaking his head, Ignis took over counting Red's weak pulse, whilst Gladio briefly turned his attention to the newcomer.

“Coeurl attacked us,” the man stated, his voice rough and thickly accented. “Red tossed me the last potion. Didn't know she was hurt, 'til she collapsed.”

“Rohan?” Red whispered, dazed.

“I'm here, sister. Got some other friends here too.”

She smiled faintly. “Y'all okay?”

Rohan barked out a humourless laugh. “You'll be the death of me, woman.”

“S'over my dead body,” Red slurred, before passing out.

“Is she always like that?” Prompto asked, nervously.

The blonde's hands were shaking as he handed Gladio bandages, that had thankfully been shielded from the downpour by his jacket. Noctis was close behind, their paltry first aid kit in one hand, and two bottles of water in the other. Part of Ignis' brain catalogued all the supplies they desperately needed to replenish, whilst the other was congratulating himself on not jumping, when Rohan and Gladio gave Prompto as unified and resounding: 'YES!' in answer to his question.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The third time he saw her, Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin.

It was the next morning, the rain had finally abated, and Ignis hadn't heard Red approach... hadn't heard anyone leave their rather cramped tent actually, when she quietly asked if he needed assistance with breakfast. Ignis whipped around, spatula brandished threatening in his hand, only to be met by her tired yet amused smile. As discretely as he could, Ignis quickly gave Red a once over, his gaze falling instantly to the large swathe of bandages that covered most of her midriff. By proxy, he noticed Red had thrown one of Gladio's shirts over the top and for some reason, it made Ignis' stomach churn uncomfortably. Though more concerning, was how diminutive she looked in the oversized top, and Ignis realised he'd never noticed how petite she was before. He never considered himself a particularly tall man, and the top of Red's head barely reached his chin. On top of that, her complexion was still ghostly white, despite the warm rising sun. Most alarming, was how she swaying slightly on her feet. However, before he could saying anything... namely trying to order her back to bed, or to at least sit down... Red pointed a finger at him, and actually smirked.

“Don't you dare, sugah,” she warned, jovially. “I'm gonna get enough from the guys back to the outpost. I don't need your two gil as well.”

Ignis was too stunned by her term of endearment, to wonder who 'the guys' were, but was too preoccupied worrying about the blush creeping up his neck, to actually call her out on it.

“Besides, Gladio sorta let slip that y'always on kitchen duty,” Red continued, smiling. “So thought I'd say thanks for the patch up, by way of lendin' a hand.”

Trying to hide his surprise... and his rapidly spreading blush, Ignis adjusted his spectacles, acting as if he was mulling over her offer, before inevitably accepting. He was flattered by the gesture, regardless of the situation. Help whilst cooking was certainly a novel experience. Though considering her life threatening injuries, it didn't quite sit right with him. Ignis hoped that grilling toast on the open camp fire would be a happy medium, between being mindful of Red's still healing wounds, and not treating her like an invalid. Since he got the impression she was not the type of woman who would appreciate that sort of thing, which he certainly respected. However as the morning crept on, Red somehow convinced him to let her whisk the eggs as well as grill the cured meat, and Ignis quickly found he greatly enjoyed her company. She was quick witted and intelligent, an attractive combination that was definitely his weakness when it came to women. And despite his on going concern for her injuries, it had been an enjoyable morning. Though when the hazy dawn gave way to brilliant sunshine, and Gladio wrapped his arm around Red's shoulders in greeting, Ignis found himself trying to ignore the unexpected pang of jealousy that followed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time he saw her, she saved his life.

A behemoth had been baring down on him, whilst the other's hacked and slashed at the creature's hind legs. Ignis had honestly thought his time was up, as the beast raised a massive paw intending to strike, before an arrow suddenly embedded itself deeply into the pad. The behemoth gave a deafening roar as it turned it's attention to the new attacker, Ignis followed it's line of sight, and his mouth nearly dropped open when he saw her. Despite the situation, Red was a vision. Dressed all in black; trousers, boots, turtle neck top, and a floor length leather coat. With her bow drawn and the sun haloed behind her, making her vivid hair glitter like fire, she looked like a goddess... which Ignis realised was far too poetic for a life or death situation, especially when Red broke the spell by actually winking at him. She was quickly joined by a second archer, and after releasing a volley of arrows between them, she left her blonde companion as marksman, and leapt off the ledge they'd been standing on. With unnerving ease, Red landed on the behemoth's back, and within a blink of an eye, two double ended swords appeared in her hands, before she sunk the blades into beast's neck. In it's death throws, the creature bucked Red off, though she merely tucked herself into a ball, and combining a somersault with a roll, managed to practically saunter away from her conquest. Ignis was fairly certain his mouth was hanging open as he watched her, but there was no other reaction he could muster. Noctis and Prompto seemed equally as stunned, though Gladio merely started to chuckle. He clapped Ignis companionably on the back.

“She does that,” he stated.

“Show off,” the other archer shouted, from above them.  
  


* * *

The fifth time followed much the same suit, though thankfully, it wasn't Ignis that needed saving.

Both Prompto and Noctis had gotten themselves cornered by several Bombs, whilst he and Gladio hacked away at a pair of Grenades. This time Red appeared with Rohan by her side, and whilst the latter speared the bombs with his lance, she almost danced around the battlefield. Slicing their foes with blades that glinted wickedly in the moonlight, or firing freezing arrows into their flaming hides. She was like a lethal ballerina, and Ignis felt an unexpected rush, when he found himself back to back with her. For a heartbeat, she pushed her weight back against him... an oddly comforting sensation, before she sprung into action. Ignis quickly followed her lead, and together they executed a perfect double strike, delivering a final devastating blow to the remaining Grenade. Panting ever so slightly, Red threw him a smirk over her shoulder, before gracefully twirling back into the skirmish with the bombs. Ignis tried to put his racing heart down to the rush of adrenalin, that a good fight caused.

When it was over,they were all mostly unscathed. Though Noctis had a gash over his right eye, and Prompto was heavily favouring his left leg. Red threw the blonde's arm over her shoulders, like it was second nature, before the six of them slowly made their way back to the nearby outpost. At the motel there, they met the rest of Red's team... or brothers, as she liked to call them. Cato; who was the blonde archer from the behemoth fight, and Magnus; a large warrior with a bushy red beard, who happened to actually be Red's cousin. Unsurprisingly, after Prompto's sprained ankle had been bandaged, the night was spent drinking and trading boisterous stories. But even Ignis had to admit, he had an enjoyable night in the rowdy company.

* * *

 

The sixth time he saw her, she was death incarnate.

An Iron Giant of all damnable creatures, had been wearing them down for the best part of thirty minutes, when Gladio suddenly buckled under the weight of the monster's heavy sword. By this point, Noctis was wavering on his feet from over exertion of his magic, Prompto had finally ran out of ammo, and Ignis was splayed on the ground... desperately waiting for a phoenix down to kick in. He honestly thought he was watching his friend's last moments, when out of nowhere Red suddenly appeared, and practically ran up the Giant's huge arm. Her blades hacked and slashed as she went, whilst Rohan materialised to drag Gladio out of harms way. Ignis' heart was in his mouth as he watched helpless, when the monster shook Red off. The fall would have killed a lesser fighter, whilst she actually managed to flip mid-air and land on her feet. She had the poise of a cat... or perhaps a Coeurl, because moments later, she was leaping back into the fight. Vaulting off Magnus' great sword, in order to first stab the Iron Giant in the chest. Then using the momentum, Red jumped up, and severed the carotid artery. All the while, Cato rapidly fired arrows at the monster. Ignis could hardly believe she never flinched, even as projectiles flew precariously close to her face. She was magnificent, and unsurprisingly, the ground soon shook as the Giant fell. Red was left dripping with blood, the bright moonlight illuminating what was still visible of her skin with an ethereal glow. Right then, Ignis couldn't help but wonder if there had ever been a goddess of the hunt. Though the moment was broken the instant Red locked eyes with Gladio, and smiled her damnable smirk.

“We _have_ to stop meeting like this,” she quipped.

A little while later, after they'd all trudged back to the nearest haven... only pausing to scrub most of the blood and ichor off in a nearby river, the eight of them sat around a roaring camp fire. Ignis had politely declined the suspicious smelling hip flask that Cato had offered, making the excuse that he needed to get their evening underway. Red stood up as he did, and Ignis couldn't hide his smile, upon realising she considered her help a foregone conclusion. After all, he enjoyed her company, cherished it even. Though Ignis was a little ashamed to admit even to himself, that he chose a more complicated recipe that night, simply to keep the huntress to himself... just a little longer. However, as the meal was eaten and the dawn approached, Red and Gladio unsurprisingly drifted together. Ignis tried to ignore how her face softened as the pair talked, not to mention the way she lightly traced over the fresh scars on the warrior's chest. He also resolutely ignored the wave of envy that washed over him, watching the gentle care and attention... Ignis realised right then, that he needed to get over the stupid crush he'd developed, because it wasn't doing anyone any favours.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The seventh time he saw her, he was led in a pool of his own blood.

Ignis was too stunned and too injured to do anything but gasp in agony. The left side of his face burned, presumably from where an electrical spark from a dying MT had caught the skin. His glasses had somehow been smashed in the skirmish, and he was very concerned about the fragments of lens that had scratched his eyes. Blood dripped down the right side of his face, clouding what little he could see through the dust and the tears. Everything was blurry, though Ignis could just make out vivid red hair and brilliant green eyes, as someone bent over him.

Despite the excruciating pain clouding his thoughts and stealing his breath... or was that the lack of oxygen, because there had been at least a dozen bullets that had ripped through his lungs... Ignis quickly realised it was Red's face, that swam in and out of distorted focus. He hadn't even known she was in Altissia... or had he? Just thinking was making his brain hurt... or had he sustained a head injury? It was possible, since Ignis was fairly sure he was lying in his own blood.

The trembling started then. Ignis' whole body shook, and he vaguely realised he was going into shock. He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he heard Red shouting... whether at him or someone else, Ignis couldn't decide. Everything was turning black. It all seemed very far away. Though for one fleeting moment, Ignis was sure he felt soft hands gently cradle his face, and lips brush a feather-light kiss to his forehead. But then, only darkness.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The eighth time he saw her, was the first time he touched her.

The healers had come and gone, as had Gladio and Prompto. The latter insistently calling reassurances of: “They said it's only a matter of time”. Ignis had smiled slightly, nodded in some sort of agreement, all the while not really believing it. He'd trained in the healing arts himself after all. He knew how unlikely it would be for his sight to return... his eyes had been damaged by multiple lacerations and burns, not to mention the damaged to the nerves... the lasting effects of his head injury. But despite knowing the cold hard facts, Ignis simply didn't want to dampen his friends' moods any further. Having Noctis unconscious and Luna missing, presumed dead, was depressing enough. Still, the darkened world Ignis now found himself in was incredible daunting. The pressure bandages the healers had wrapped snuggly around his eyes, were a heavy weight to carry... it was all too easy to be lost to morbid thoughts. Which was exactly what Ignis was doing, until he heard a faint knock on his door. It opened and closed quickly enough, and he silently counted seven steps, before the person sat down beside him on the bed. Without saying a word, his visitor took his hand in theirs. Their skin was soft, their hand petite, and a sweet citrus scent hung the air. Ignis had only ever caught faint hints of her perfume, the few times they'd cooked together, but he was almost certain it was her... but just to be sure:

“Red?”

“Artemis,” she corrected.

Her drawling voice unmistakable, and Ignis smiled to himself. Honestly, he'd be wondering what her real name was for some time, but had never found the courage to inquire. The fact she was giving it to him freely, made the knowledge seem like a gift, despite the situation he found himself in. Yet as pleasant as her company was, it was also perplexing, and Ignis was not fond of mysteries. He was about to ask the reason for her presence, before soft lips suddenly ghosted across his right cheek. Her touch was feather-light, when her hand gently cradled the left side of his face, though he couldn't help but flinch in apprehension, when her fingers delicately traced the nasty scar left by the electrical burn.

“Gave us quite the scare there, sugah,” she whispered, her lips still brushing his skin. “You holdin' up okay? And I mean really.”

Her question caught Ignis off guard, as did her actions. He warred between leaning into her touch and pulling away, all the while debated whether or not to tell her what he'd told the others; that he was 'fine', that he was 'adjusting'... even if it was only the first day he'd been released from the healers. But as Ignis opened his mouth to speak, a small choked sob escaped. He was immediately disgusted and ashamed with himself, for showing such weakness, and frantically searched for an adequate apology... right up until his companion surprisingly slipped into bed beside him. As Artemis gently slipped her arms around him, Ignis took several shuddering breathes, though the moment she squeezed him tight, it was as if a dam had been broken. For even though his damaged eyes wouldn't let him cry, Ignis sobbed into Artemis' embrace. Ragged breathes wracked his body, and he sniffled pitifully, yet all the while, she rubbed soothing patterns across his back, never saying a word. Something which Ignis was grateful for, since he couldn't face one more tired platitude. Every now and then, Ignis could feel Artemis peppering his hair line with fleeting kisses, which somehow helped ease his raging emotions. He wasn't sure how long they lay silently in each other's arms, but his breathing had long since returned to normal, when he suddenly realised that his head was pillowed on Artemis' ample breasts. Ignis blushed furiously, and hurriedly tried to pull away, only for her to give him another comforting squeeze.

“I'm told they're comfy,” she quipped, nonchalantly.

Ignis gave an embarrassed cough, and Artemis finally relaxed her hold. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and turned to look where he thought her face was, intent on both thanking and apologising to her. However her fingers gently brushed his jaw, pulling slightly to the left, before tilting his chin up a little... until Ignis supposed he would be looking directly into her beautiful eyes, if he could see.

“Y'know, it's true, only time will tell how you'll heal,” she said, quietly. “But ain't no use waiting round 'til astrals know when. If you're up for it, I'll help you learn to see again.”

Intrigued and relieved not to be treated like an invalid, Ignis asked what she meant, fully expecting a new ointment to try, or perhaps some exercises to strength his damaged eye muscles. What he hadn't expected, was for Artemis to suddenly nudge him onto his back, before gently pick up his hands and placing them on her face. Obviously sensing his confusion, she mirrored the gesture, though her fingertips began to lightly ghost around Ignis' face. As she carefully caressed, Artemis described what she touched, and he knew she could feel his blush, after hearing her concluded the exploration by calling him handsome. Ignis took a moment to collect himself, before hesitantly returning the attention, and dutifully recited what he felt... from her smooth skin and button nose, to her soft hair and dangerously full lips... a description that made her laugh. He smiled along with her, though as his thumb cautiously traced along her lower lip, Ignis couldn't decided if he was annoyed or relieved, that Prompto chose that exact moment to burst in and announce 'dinner' was ready.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The second time he touched her, she taught him how to cook.

Normally, Ignis hated someone hovering behind him in the kitchen, but the situation was far from normal. Artemis had insisted on joining when they left Altissia, which was apparently the only thing that had managed to make Gladio smile, since the battle with Leviathan. Ignis couldn't fault his friend for that, feeling a similar joy, at having the huntress so close to hand. Close enough that her body pressed against his, as she guided his hands across the utensils she'd laid out. He tried not to read too much into why Artemis had sent the others from camp, giving them various errands to run, and tried to follow her quiet explanation. With cautious fingers, Ignis felt out the assembled tools... spoons, whisks, spatulas, and tried not to let his pride take too much of a hit, when Artemis murmured a quiet warning, when his touch ghosted over a blade. She was the only one not to baby him due to his new... limitation. It hurt that she suddenly chose to start.

“Sorry, I couldn't find your usual ones, so I had to use my combat knife,” she explained. “I hope it'll do.”

Ignis flushed in embarrassed, ashamed at misjudging Artemis yet again. “Thank you,” he mumbled, sheepishly. “I'm sure it will be more than adequate.” 

Artemis chuckled. “Charmer.”

Ignis fought the urge to shiver, as her warm breath ghosted across the shell of his ear, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. Regardless, with Artemis' hand gently guiding his own, Ignis slowly began to prepare each ingredient she'd set out. First starting out with easier vegetables; potatoes and onion, which were less awkward to handle and required little finesse, before progressing to the carrots, celery and parsnips. Once the less than perfect cubes were transferred to the pot of boiling water, that hung over the open camp fire, Artemis turned their attention to the seasoning. Ignis' frustration threatened to rear it's head, since he was unable to distinguish one beloved jar from another, but the huntress quickly turned it into a game. She offered him a variety of herbs and spices to sniff or taste, and soon Ignis found himself laughing a long with her. He perhaps prolonged the activity more than necessary, enjoyed her easy and casual touch a little too much, but eventually he gave Artemis his preferences. The unexpected surge of happiness he felt, when she hummed her approval, was nothing more than the usual pride he took in his cooking... absolutely nothing more.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The third time he touched her, she taught him how to dance.

Dancing had unsurprisingly been one of Ignis' compulsory lessons, whilst growing up in the palace. He had naturally excelled in the principles of each series of movements, show casing them at every function he'd been required to attend, and yet, Ignis had never learnt to appreciate the action. Never experienced the excitement dancing could bring, or the joy of sharing a rhythm with someone he cared about. In fact, it wasn't until they were aboard the train bound for Gralea, that Ignis actually danced for his own enjoyment.

The others had long since left their meager cabin, choosing to stake out the dinning car instead, which left Ignis alone with Artemis. He'd been led on his cramped bunk, listening to the soft classical music playing from her phone, whilst she presumably read the cheap book she'd picked up at the last station. In truth, Ignis had been close to drifting off, until a tango track suddenly began to play. Then before he knew it, Artemis was gently... but very insistently, pulling him from his bed. Ignis felt a little dazed as the huntress excitedly manoeuvred them into hold, and jumped slightly in shock, when she reached up to remove his now tinted spectacles. Ignis was about to protest, embarrassed and disgusted by the scars he knew were all too visible, until Artemis pressed her cheek against his. An not-so-unexpected warmth shot through him, as her body moulded against his, and not wanting to disappoint, Ignis began to recall half forgotten instructions. He led her the best he could, trying to fit their dance into the minuscule amount of floor space available to them.

Ignis stumbled several times, still not comfortable with moving without the luxury of sight... and he was certain he'd stepped on Artemis' toes more than once. However, she never mentioned a thing, and actually chose to keep hold of him, as the track switched to a waltz. Ignis relaxed a little into the new dance, more familiar with the steps after attending so many events at the King's behest, which meant the movements were a little smoother. Three more classical tracks played whilst they moved together, somehow managing to fit the steps into their tiny impromptu ballroom. Ignis couldn't help but smile, when Artemis began to gently hum along to the latest melody, but his bubble was burst far too soon, when he heard the door to their cabin slide open. Gladio's rich laughter... a rare sound since leaving Altissia, drowned out the music, and Ignis instinctively dropped his hold of Artemis.

“I've been replaced?” the warrior asked, jovially.

“You have two left feet, you really surprised?” the huntress replied, a smile in her voice.

“I can dance!” Gladio defended.

“Dumplin'.... grindin' against someone in a club ain't dancin',” she retorted.

Try as he might, Ignis couldn't ignore the way his stomach dropped at the thought. As irrational as it was, considering Artemis was obviously with Gladio, he couldn't stand the though of her pressed against anyone else. So excusing himself quickly, Ignis gathered up his cane, and haltingly made his way to the dining car. On the way, he silently cursed himself. He must have made a spectacle of himself... and talking of spectacles, Ignis suddenly remembered he'd left his in the cabin. With a sigh, he leant against the carriage's metal wall, defeated. If he wasn't careful, Ignis knew he was liable to lose two very dear friends, neither of which he wanted to learn to live without.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The fourth time he touched her, she taught him how to fight.

The rain was steadily pouring, as the others went down to explore the Fodina Caestino Mine, leaving Ignis and Artemis on the platform above. He was perplexed with her insistence to remain with him, since he was nothing but a cumbersome burden, despite her best efforts to help him regain some level of normalcy. But regardless of Artemis' reasons, Ignis had to admit, at least to himself, he was more than glad for her company. Even though his stomach gave an unexpected lurch, when she casually linked her arm with his. How she managed what must have been the tedious job of guiding him around, seem like nothing more than going for a stroll, Ignis didn't know. But he was thankful all the same.

Since neither of them knew how long the others would be, Artemis took it upon herself to secure them a room for the night. Unfortunately the only one available at such short notice, was meagrely furnished with just a single bed, and Ignis' heart pounded at the implications. Especially since Artemis outright rejected his offer to sleep on the floor, stating she wouldn't even let a dog lie on it. Grimacing in disgust, Ignis tried not to think of the state of the bed, though foolishly asked the huntress to describe their surroundings.

“Dingy,” she replied, evenly. “Run down. Certainly seen better day, sorta fits the whole ramshackle thing the entire outpost had goin' on. Probably the worst place you've slept in, Sugah. Sheets look clean though.”

“Thank Eos for small mercies,” he muttered in response.

Ignis heard two soft thumps, quickly followed by the groaning of springs, which presumably meant Artemis had deposited their backpacks on the worn bed. Two more sharper thumps sounded, which meant she'd unceremoniously kicked off her boots, before he heard her pad back over to him. Even knowing Artemis was close by, Ignis still startled, when her fingertips ran along the collar of his jacket. His shoulders tensed of their own accord, and he swallowed thickly, still flustered by her attention.

“You don't have to...” Ignis started.

“Ever thought I wanna help?” she asked, nonchalantly. “Besides, ya can't spar in wet clothes.”

“Spar?” he parroted, nervously.

Artemis chuckled. “Yeah, spar. Come on.”

Ignis wished he could say he put up more resistance, as sparring was a truly terrible idea, given his clumsiness never mind the limited space. But as it was, he soon found himself divested of his soaked coat and muddy boots, trying not to feel too embarrassed, when he asked Artemis to pass his workout clothes. At least he managed to feel his way to the cupboard that masqueraded as a bathroom... Artemis' description not his... without her aid. Ignis hesitated once ready, partially due to his growing insecurity, but also not wishing to barge in on her changing, regardless of whether he could see anything or not. It was just common courtesy. Though it wasn't long until Artemis called out to him:

“Your virtue is safe now, Sugah.”

Huffing out a short laugh, Ignis re-emerged into their small room, and only blanched when she removed his cane. Artemis was gentle about it, easing it our of his grasp more than anything, whispering reassurances... that he hated needing, the entire time. She seemed so convinced that all he needed was practice, in order to adapt his once prized skills and techniques, to his new situation. Ignis was far from sure, but the seemingly sincere conviction in Artemis' voice, had him fighting the growing panic in order to try. For her. She had been so kind and patient whilst dealing with him since Altissia... when dealing with all of them really, that Ignis was determined to indulge the one request she'd made of him. Which was how he found himself facing off against one of the most lethal people he'd ever met, feeling completely out of his depth. He swallowed nervously, and took up a loose fighting stance. Without much effort, he could hear Artemis stalking around him, and was convinced the huntress was making her steps loud on purpose.

“Concentrate,” she instructed.

Her voice sounded as if it had come from behind, and Ignis whipped around in that direction. He felt a light brush against his cheek, and instinctively went to defend his midriff... remembering the times he'd watched Artemis spar with Gladio. Which proved astute, when he effectively blocked the palm that was headed for his stomach.

“Good,” she praised, backing away again. “Now try and attack me.”

At the instruction, Ignis' breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed thickly. He seriously doubted he'd hurt Artemis in any way, or that she'd let any harm come it him... he did trust her after all. However, there was the very real chance he'd make a complete fool out of himself, something he actively tried to avoid as a general rule. But despite his misgivings, Ignis was committed to at least trying... for Artemis, so nervously started to track the rhythm of her steps. Once he was fairly certain that she was in front of him, Ignis lunged. However things did not go as planned.

Unsure how it happened, Ignis quickly found himself sprawled across the wooden floor, with a lap full of laughing redhead. A flush began to rapidly creep up his neck, though he couldn't decided if he was embarrassed by his performance or offended by her reaction. Though both were quickly replaced with shock, when Artemis quickly kissed his cheek, before hauling him to his feet. She waited a moment for him to at least appear steady on his feet, before she began correcting his stance. All the while, Ignis couldn't help muse how nice it was to feel her gentle hands on him, though he rapidly chased that thought away. It was disrespectful, to both Artemis and Gladio, and he valued both of them too highly for that. Still, the thought returned when they once again tumbled to the floor... and perhaps the third time wasn't actually an accident, at least on Ignis' part.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The fifth time he touched her, she gave him what he needed the most.

Since Altissia, Ignis had struggled to not only cope with his injury and new limitations, but also with figuring out how he now fit into the group. In short he felt like a burden, not only doubting his usefulness as a royal advisor and tactician, but also as a friend and confidant. Regardless of Artemis' optimism, Ignis knew he was still a liability, and if that wasn't enough, his new impairment had caused a rift between his friends. Prompto was running himself ragged, being more upbeat than ever, trying to compensate for the general gloomy atmosphere. Gladio had become over-protective towards Ignis, and was consistently angry with Noctis for his supposed lack of care. Whilst the young prince was in turmoil, and according to Artemis... the only one of the group who had managed to get Noctis to open up so far, he was wracked with guilt over Luna's death and Ignis' injury. Simply put, the prince didn't know how to process his feelings _and_ still cope on a day to day level. Something Ignis could appreciate and understand, since he often found himself succumbing to his own feelings of guilt and inadequacy. Artemis was the only one seemingly unscathed, and considering she was basically holding them all together, Ignis wasn't entirely sure how she managed.

As ugly as it was to admit, he was some times envious of her, especially on days it felt almost impossible to drag himself out of bed. This was one such day. The others had yet to return from the mine, the rain was still pouring, and Ignis hadn't managed to muster the will to attempt to make himself presentable. If he was in the right frame of mind... which Ignis could at least admit in the privacy of his own head, he was not... he would have been aghast he hadn't styled his hair, or even dressed properly. As it was, his hair was merely towel-dry and flopping into his useless eyes, and instead of his crisp shirts and tailored suits, Ignis wore a basic grey tee and a pair of jeans. Posture long since forgotten, he sat hunch at the bottom of the tiny bed... the tiny bed he'd somehow managed to share with Artemis last night. He hadn't slept, too scared of relaxing too much and invading her personal space, too worried he'd wakeup and find he'd foolishly draped an arm over her during the night. The day hadn't improved with the disgusting excuse the nearby dinner tried to sell as Ebony, nor with the greasy lumps they passed off as food. As they heavens had opened yet again, they'd made their way back to the run down hotel, and Artemis had once again rented out their tiny excuse of a room. Several hours had passed since then, in a not quite uncomfortable silence, with Artemis leaving Ignis to his thoughts, whilst she presumably read. The steady sound of rain had only been interrupted once, when the huntress had quietly excused herself, returning not long after with a bottle of red wine... possibly the worst red wine that Ignis had ever tasted, but still, the bottle already lay empty at his feet.

From the way the lumpy mattress dipped, he guessed Artemis was curled up on the other half of the bed, having possibly returned to her book. But every now and then, Ignis could feel her bare toes brush against the side of his thigh, whenever she tried to find a more comfortable position. However, when he shifted to lean back against the flaking plaster wall, Artemis' toes slid against his exposed arm, and Ignis nearly gasped in shock at the coldness of her skin. Without thinking, he cradled her feet in his hands, only realising what he'd done, when the mattress dipped as she sat up. The terrible wine had obviously still done it's job of addling his brain, because instead of letting go, Ignis rested her cold feet in his lap and began to absent-mindedly rub them. He could feel Artemis shuffling closer, the ancient bed springs creaking at the motion. Every small movement brought more of her shapely legs to rest over his, and feeling more than a little foolhardy, Ignis let his hand travel up the length of her smooth skin, left bare by the shorts she'd changed into upon returning from her errand. Ignis hoped Artemis couldn't feel him him shake, and he nearly trembled with the excitement, nerves and trepidation that swam through his body. Eventually and all too soon, his hand rested on her knee, not daring to explore father despite her lack of protest. Instead, his arm curled around her bent legs, essentially giving them a hug. Heaving a quiet sigh, Ignis slowly rested his forehead against his knees. The urge to kiss her bare skin was rather strong, but it didn't take much for Ignis to remind himself Artemis was his best friend's woman, that his attention wasn't welcome, and that he looked an utter mess. He was pathetic. A fact that was only amplified by his shuddering breath, when she wriggled closer and draped her arm around his shoulders.

“What's a malbodoom weak against?” Artemis asked, suddenly.

“Fire,” he answered, without hesitation.

“And the Arba?”

“Lightening and swords,” Ignis replied, wondering where this was going.

“How 'bout Griffons?” she queried.

“Polearms and fire magic.”

Artemis chuckled. “Sugah, your brain's an encyclopedia!”

“Hardly,” Ignis sighed.

“So if I was up against a Tonberry?”

“Use ice or holy magic. Daggers and firearms can also be effective.” He paused for a moment, suddenly suspicious. “Why?”

She laughed again. “Don't worry Sugah, I ain't plannin' no field test.”

Unexpectedly, Artemis shifted position, straightening her legs and leaning backwards at the same time. Since her arm was still around his shoulders, Ignis found himself being pulled by her momentum, and blushed furiously when his face ended up pillowed on her bust. Even thought Artemis didn't seem to care, he gave an embarrassed, before managing to manoeuvre himself to somehow lie beside her. Taking temporary leave of his sense, most likely thanks to the cheap alcohol, Ignis found himself pulling the huntress towards him. They ended up facing each other, close enough that her warm breath ghosted across his face, and her legs ended up tangled with his. Unable to help himself, Ignis draped his arm across her hip, his hand splaying on the naked skin of her lower back, which was only revealed by her top riding up slightly. He swallowed thickly, and desperately tried to reign in his wandering thoughts.

“ The way I see it,” she continued, completely unphased by their close proximity. “'til ya get more confidence fightin', ya may as well tell our boys what t'do. You're a tactician, right? Losin' your sight don't mean you lost your mind, and astral's know the fella's need help tying their shoelaces, even at the best o' times.”  
  
Chuckling ruefully, Ignis momentarily forgot their position. “Perhaps you are right.” Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The sixth time he touched her, he nearly lost his mind.

Another day had come and gone, before the others finally returned from the mines. Thankfully, except a few scrapes and scratches, they were none the worse for wear. To celebrate, Artemis and Gladio had decided they all needed a night at the local bar, which meant Ignis was left trying not to react, when the warrior decided to torture him with glimpses of his girlfriend...

“Red, those jeans make your ass look amazing.” “Did you seriously just take your knife to a perfectly good t-shirt, just to show off the tattoo you got over your ceourl scars?” “Loving the lipstick, very vampy.”

Not that hearing Artemis return Gladio's compliments with her own, was any better. As happy as he was for his friends, Ignis couldn't help the envy he felt, whenever the laughed and flirted together. And imagining just how good the huntress looked, was only torturing him further. But regardless of his souring mood, Ignis dutifully joined the others on their excursion, if only to keep up appearances. Artemis' low whistle and proclamation that this rail-side establishment was: “a real dive bar”, didn't help his misgivings, nor did the way Gladio whisked the huntress off, the moment the rest of them found a stools at the bar. Still, Ignis tried to at least pretend he was relaxing, as he took a cautious sip of his too warm beer. It was almost working, until Prompto asked, in a suspiciously awe tinged voice:

“Dddo... you think that's, um, legal?”

Noctis coughed uncomfortably. “Not in Crown City.”

Ignis furrowed his brow, confused, until a nearby barman suddenly chuckled.

“The best dances are simply foreplay, or sex with clothes on, whichever you prefer.” The man chuckled again. “And if I had a woman like that in my arms, I'd be grinning like your friend.”

“I'd do a lot more than that,” a second bartender called, the voice startlingly female.

Regardless, Ignis sat silently, gripping his beer bottle tighter. He seethed at hearing these strangers talk about Artemis that way, but what bothered him more, was the fact he couldn't stop picturing her with Gladio. He wondered what they looked like together... sexy, most likely, two beautiful people made for each other. They would undoubtedly be pressed close, probably skin to skin, thanks to Artemis' choice of clothing, and Gladio's refusal to ever hide away his bulging muscles. Ignis sighed dejectedly, annoyed he hadn't managed to overcome his stupid infatuation yet. It was serving not purpose, other than driving him crazy, and presenting a risk of losing two dear friends. He desperately needed to get over his crush...

Ignis was so lost in his thoughts, he nearly jumped,when a petite hand settled on his lower back. There was no need to guess who his new companion was, as the sweet citrus scent of Artemis' perfume quickly filled the air, drowning out the smell of stale beer that clung to the bar. Her hand snaked up across his back, coming to rest on his shoulder, as she lent around his opposite side. Ignis swallowed thickly, as he ample bust pressed against his arm, as she called to get the bar tender's attention. She ordered two shots of something that sounded suspiciously strong, but instead of taking the second glass to wherever Gladio was, Artemis slid the glass into his hand.

“Live a little!”

Her words were spoke close to his ear, in a bid to be heard over the thumping music. Artemis' close proximity made him heady, and wanting to indulge her, Ignis took a cautious sniff of his drink, that had him grimacing instantly. Beside him, the huntress gave a low chuckle before squeezing his shoulder.

“It won't kill ya, ya know,” she laughed. “Strip paint perhaps, but not kill ya.”

Artermis' words were less than comforting, and Ignis tried to repress a shudder, when he heard her down her drink in one. Absent-mindedly, he drummed his fingers against his glass, debating whether he should at least try the foul smelling drink. Thankfully, he was saved from the attempt, by Prompto nervously clearing his throat beside them. Curious, Ignis turned in the direction of the noise, determined to ignore the warmth that spread through him, when Artemis pressed her body against his back.

“Everythin' alright, chickie?” she asked their young friend.

“Well... um... Gladio seems to be having a good time,” Prompto stated, hesitantly.

Ignis' brow furrowed, unsure what the younger man meant. Even though it was obvious the warrior hadn't returned to the bar with Artemis, he hadn't thought anything of it. Knowing Gladio, he was probably off pestering the DJ, or hogging the pinball machine. But Prompto's nervousness had Ignis wondering if he was missing something... probably thanks to his cursed lack of sight. He briefly wondered if it was something he should be concerned about, until Artemis merely chuckled.

“I'd've bet on the blonde ma'self,” she replied, easily. “He don't usually go for brunettes, aparently they remind him of Iris... creeps him out.”

There was a long pause, before Prompt anxiously asked: “So you're um... actually okay... with your... erm... boyfriend dddancing with another woman like... erm that?”

An unexpected wave of anger washed over Ignis, forcing him to grip the edge of the bar tightly. If Gladio was dancing with someone else, the way he'd apparently been dancing with Artemis... well, it was no wonder that Prompto was feeling uncomfortable. They'd all grown fond of the huntress, and Ignis couldn't believe his friend would treat her with so little respect. Artemis was... _everything_ he'd always dreamed of in his 'ideal' woman, and he failed to process how Gladio couldn't see what he had... what a wonderful partner he had in the vibrant huntress. Ignis wracked his brain, trying to find words... any words, that would comfort her. However he was left even further out of his depth, when Artemis suddenly burst out laughing.

“Boyfriend?! Oh chickie, you're such a hoot!” However when no-one else laughed, she quickly sobered. “Oh my Ramuh! You're actually serious!”

“So you're... not... together?” Noctis chimed in, awkwardly.

Apparently, it was enough to set Artemis laughing again, but before she'd recovered Gladio had already rejoined them. The warrior chuckled richly, probably at Artemis' fit of giggles rather than knowing what was so funny, whilst the rest of them just sat there confused. Though Ignis couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his mouth, when he heard her gasp out: “Chocobutt's made me cry”, before dissolving into another fit of giggles. A good few minutes had passed, during which Gladio had managed to order them all another round, before Artemis had calmed down enough to answer Noctis' question.

“Gladio's mighty fine to look at... and we've taken a tumble or two in the past, but he's such a dog.”

“Hey!” the warrior protested.

“Not complaints here, dumplin',” she assured. “But ya ain't exactly the settlin' down type, now are ya?”

“Should I even ask?” Gladio wondered aloud.

“Probably not,” Artemis agreed. “But the real question is, the _brunette_ . I mean, _really_?”

Gladio laughed, heartily. “She has a nice butt... not as good as yours. Why? Who would you have picked?”

“The blonde. White dress, long legs, been eyein' you like a piece o' juicy steak ever since we stepped foot in this joint... not that I blame her. You're the second best lookin' guy here.”

Ignis had already been feeling out of his depth, but Artemis' bluntness had him spluttering into his drink in shock. Thankfully he wasn't the only one caught off guard, as he could hear both Prompto and Noctis coughing too, which of course only made Gladio laugh harder.

“Who's the... um, best looking then?” Prompto dared to asked.

Artemis chuckled, and the snort that Gladio gave, made Ignis think the warrior knew something he wasn't letting on. Not that it mattered, when the huntress unexpectedly caressed his cheek, her fingertips skimming the very edge of his hideous scar. He had a hard time forming coherent thought, when her hand travelled down his neck and arm, coming to curl around his hand that sat limply on the bar. She leant into him, her lips brushing against his skin as she whispered in his ear:

“Dance with me.”

It might not have been a command, but Ignis treated it as such, his body leaving the stool almost on it's own accord. Regardless of his body's actions, he tried not to read too much into Artemis' request. There was a minuscule chance this meant the answer to Prompto's question, most likely, it was her way of winding them up. The huntress was as much a flirt as Gladio was, so Ignis wouldn't put it past her. Besides, there was no way she knew about his hopeless crush on her... he hoped, so he knew she wasn't doing it to be cruel. However, Ignis still spent a moment agonising between using his cane or leaving it propped against the bar. Artemis must have sensed his thoughts, because moments later, she linked her arm with his and held on tightly.

“I got you,” she said, a smile evident in her voice.

As Artemis began to lead him presumably towards the dance floor, Ignis could have sworn he heard Gladio mutter: “About damn time”. But over the thumping music, it was hard to be sure. Not that it matter, since he soon found himself in the midst of a sea of people, and anxiety began to unexpectedly curl in his chest. Ignis hadn't been in such a crowd since... Altissia, and the realisation had his breathing rapidly increasing. He swallowed thickly, desperately trying to stave off the rising panic, before he suddenly felt something soft and warm beneath his palm. His fingers twitched, and Ignis quickly realised he was squeezing Artemis' bare waist. He sucked in a surprise breath, which momentarily halted his increasing anxiety, as the surging crowd had her pressed up flush against him. Blushing profusely, Ignis hesitantly wound his arms around Artemis, partially to keep her close and partially to try shield her from the worst of the jostling. However, his rapid heart beat wasn't entirely due to having her so near. Desperately, he tried to ignore the nagging thoughts, tried to block out the memories of another time, when screams not laughter filled the air... until soft lips pressed against the underside of his jaw. Ignis came back to himself, feeling petite hands resting firmly on his back, and realising Artemis was still flush against his chest.

“I got you,” she repeated, pulling his head down so she could speak into his ear. “Wanna get outta here?”

In a moment of madness, Ignis pressed a kiss to Artemis' jaw, her cheek, her forehead. He prised her hand from his back, before kissing her knuckles. He swallowed thickly, unable to trust his voice as he simply nodded. He'd never imagine such an unassuming question would mean so much to him, but Ignis was unbelievably grateful from her caring thought. His hands trembled as he reluctantly let go of her, and he blushed terribly at his obvious sigh of relief, when Artemis wrapped her arm tightly around his waist and started to manoeuvre them out of the bar. Her hand found his hip and squeezed reassuringly, the moment cool air hit their faces.

“Thank you,” he whispered, ashamed.

Artemis sighed, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I told ya Sugah, I got you.”


	12. Chapter 12

The seventh time he touched her, was the first time he tasted her.

The rowdiness of the bar still reached his ears, even through the shut door, but the cool air on his face helped ease his nerves. The lingering warmth of Artemis' kiss on his cheek helped as well, and unable to help himself, Ignis moved to cup her face. His thumb cautiously caressed her cheek, the arm still curled around her waist wrapping tighter, as she turned to face him. He took a steadying breath, smelling rain on the slight breeze, trying to muster the courage to take a chance on what he so desperately wanted. However the decision was made for him, when he found his back pressed against the rough wood wall behind him. His hand slipped from Artemis' cheek to tangle in her hair, the moment she pressed her body against him. There was a moment... a single heartbeat, her warm breath ghosting across his mouth, before Ignis lost his once limitless patience. There was no fineness as he surged forward, barely managing to crash their lips together. A mortified blush quickly spread up Ignis' neck, he'd never imagined his loss of sight would hamper a moment like this. He was about to pull away, utter some apology, knowing he'd blown his chance. However, Artemis quickly compensated for his error, gently cradling his face in her hands, whilst tilting her head slightly. Ignis was left marvelling at just how soft and plump her lips were, a feeling that far surpassed his late night imaginings. He barely bit back a groan, when she gently licked the seam of his mouth. Gladly giving her entrance, he could taste the cheap alcohol on her breathe, as their tongues began a languid dance.

When Artemis finally pulled away, Ignis was left feeling thoroughly kissed, a little breathless, and fighting the urge to chase her intoxicating lips. Even though it wasn't his first, his training and commitment to the crown meant there had only been a handful of other instances, so Ignis wasn't entirely sure he should be feeling quite so weak at the knees. He swallowed thickly, trying to regain some of his usual composure, only to be thrown off kilter again, when Artemis began to kiss along his jaw. When she started to gently nibble on a particularly sensitive spot, just below his ear, Ignis let out an involuntary gasp, his hips bucking on their own accord. He itched to pull her closer, desperate to know if he could coax a similar reaction from her, but was still vaguely aware of their surroundings. Still, Ignis worried if he pointed out the location, or dared to suggest they go somewhere more private, Artemis would quickly come to her senses. However, the weather obviously didn't care for his internal struggle since it began to rain, the deluge equally surprising in it's ferocity as it was in it's suddenness.

“Guess that's our cue to high-tail it, Sugah,” Artemis laughed.

“Agreed,” Ignis replied.

After quickly wrapping their arms around each other's waists again, the huntress began to lead the way back to their lodgings. They hurried the best they could, though thanks to Ignis' unsteady steps, they were soaked through by the time they'd reached the tiny room. He dejectedly shrugged out of his sodden jacket, as Artemis darted into the bathroom to retrieve some towels. He felt foolish and ashamed, guilty and embarrassed that his fumbling had let them get so drenched. Undoubtedly ruining their night. So when Artemis returned, kindly handing him a towel, Ignis gently caught her arm and apologised profusely. There was a moment's silence, before she chuckled softly. To Ignis' surprise, her hand ran through his dripping wet hair, pushing the limp strands out of his unseeing eyes. She lightly kissed his cheek, pressing close so she could whisper in his ear:

“I like you dishevelled.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

The second time he tasted her, he was convinced he'd blown his chance.

With her words still echoing in his head, Ignis pressed Artemis up against the wall. He cupped her face, his thumb seeking out her lips first, before descending for a kiss. His hands slid to her neck, his fingers tangling with the wet strands of hair that were plastered to her skin, as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Her hum of approval was almost as shocking to Ignis, as his own actions were, never mind the fact that Artemis had begun to slowly unbutton his shirt. As she reached his waistband, nipping his lower lip at the same time, Ignis found his fingers tangling with hers, before he moved to pin her hands against the wall above her head. The tiny coherent part of Ignis' brain that was left, helpfully reminded him he was so far out of his depth, it wasn't even funny. A fact that wasn't helped by the soft moan Artemis gave against his lips, or the way she arched into him. A hot blush rapidly coloured his cheeks, which was increased tenfold, when she wrapped her leg around the back of his to pull him closer.

His mind began to race, and Ignis broke away from her delicious mouth, hoping to buy his tumbling thoughts some time, as he lightly peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. He knew he wanted, bad, but had no idea what he was doing. Oh... he knew the biology of the act, understood the science and physiology, but in the world outside of text books... Ignis didn't have a clue. And no matter how much he craved her, when his brain was functioning a little better, he realised he didn't want his first time to be in a run down motel room. Especially if his first time was going to be with Artemis. Ignis had never considered himself a romantic at heart, but the times he'd indulged in this fantasy, the setting had always been a little more... classy, he supposed. So despite his rampaging hormones, despite how utterly besotted he was with Artemis, despite the part of his brain screaming that he was being an idiot and wouldn't get another chance if he stopped now, Ignis _couldn't_ carry on.

Heaving a sigh that ghosted across Artemis' skin, making her giggle, Ignis pulled away from her. He lowered her arms, kissing the knuckles of both her hands as they passed his lips. It was his way of apologising, since he was struggling to find the words. Ignis tried not to picture the confusion that must have been written across her beautiful face, especially when she cupped his cheek with one hand, laying the other on the exposed skin of his chest. When she whispered his name, clearly concerned, shame and embarrassment had his blush creeping down his neck. For a split second, Ignis was glad the damage to his eyes meant he couldn't cry, since his usually level-headedness had abandoned him. Still, his breath was a little shaky, and he swallowed thickly, before finally managing to find his voice.

“Artemis... I... I can't,” Ignis mumbled, pathetically. “I'm sorry.”

There was a long pause, before she released a breath that sounded like a sigh. “Okay, Sugah. Okay.”

“I'm sorry,” he apologised, again.

“Don't worry 'bout it,” she replied, a note of hurt creeping into her voice.

“It's not you...”

Ignis could have kicked himself for the awful cliché, especially when he heard her melancholy chuckle, before she placed a feather light kiss on his. Artemis pushed his shoulders gently, forcing him to take a step back, before she brushed passed him.

“I've heard that one before.”

He knew she was trying to make light of the situation, trying to brush off the hurt he could hear in her voice. In that terrible moment, Ignis realised Artemis thought he was rejecting her, that he'd been stupid enough to have second thoughts about _her_. Which was ridiculous. He still couldn't believe she'd even shown the slightest bit of interest in him, never mind how far they'd gone before Ignis' mind had caught up with him. However he selfishly, and perhaps presumptuously, didn't want to be a quick fling to her. He wanted to _mean_ something to her, and if by some miracle that was the case, Ignis wanted to treat Artemis right. And a dingy motel room was far less than she deserved... not that any of that matter, when she was walking away from him. Ignis knew had to do something, before the situation became completely unsalvageable. But of course, the eloquent words he normally relied on failed him. So instead, he was was left blurting out:

“I've never...”

Artemis' soft footsteps stopped abruptly. “You've never...?”

“I've never,” Ignis repeated, feeling foolish.

“So, you're a virgin?”

A little stunned by her bluntness... though surely he should have expected it by now, Ignis simply nodded. His lack of experience had never bothered him before, his studies and duties had kept him far to busy to care. But faced with such a worldly woman, Ignis merely found himself lacking. He sighed, bracing himself for rejection, not comforted by the knowledge that Artemis would at least let him down gently. Though much to Ignis' surprise, she quickly closed the distance between them, and gently cupped his face, her thumbs lightly stroking his cheek bones. There was a long moment of silence, where he presumed she was searching his face for something, not that he could be sure. But then her lips pressed against his, sweet and gentle... achingly tender, and Ignis didn't waste a moment wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

“Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of,” Artemis assured, kindly. “We just go at your pace, Sugah.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

The third time he tasted her, Ignis wasn't sure if it would be the last.

They were sat beside a camp fire in Tenebrae, the once fair home of Lady Lunafreya lay in ruins, Prompto was missing... well, abducted, and Gladio had dragged Noctis to their cramped train cabin, before the prince had a very public meltdown. Aranea had unexpectedly been there, co-ordinating a clean up effort, having returned to her mercenary ways. Ignis wasn't at all surprised the woman was an old friend of Artemis', but Highwind's offer to make the huntress her second in command had been a shock, and weighed heavily on him. Since the night on the motel, things had reverted to the way they had previously been. Artemis was still as supportive and friendly as ever, but Ignis hadn't dare broach the subject of that night, whilst she and Gladio had become inseparable again. Tonight was a complete break in the pair's routine, so Ignis took a chance, made a mug of Artemis' revolting herbal tea, and graciously accepted one of the mercenary's help to locate her. He tapped his can louder on the ground the necessary, but wanted to announce his presence lest he interrupt anything private... even Gladio gave her privacy to call her brothers each night, who had stayed behind to watch over Iris and Talcott, after all.

She noticed him immediately, lacing her fingers with his without hesitation, and helping him settle on the log she was using as a seat. A little awkwardly, Ignis offered Artemis the tea, and he could hear her blowing the hot liquid before taking cautious sips, whilst the silence between them grew a little strained. He swallowed thickly, trying not to dwell how her elegant fingers were still loosely entwined with his... since the motel hey hadn't had a moment alone, and Ignis hadn't a clue if they were together or not. Which had been torture enough, but now, he didn't even know if she'd be with them after tonight. Perhaps Artemis was having similar thoughts, because she suddenly sighed, and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Hey there, Sugah.”

Feeling slightly emboldened by her gentle tone, Ignis dared to plant a light kiss atop her head, and breathed in the sweet citrus smell of her perfume... desperately hoping it wasn't for the last time. Artemis murmured his name, so he bent his head as if to look at her, and was surprised when her soft lips lightly brushed against his. Unable to help himself, Ignis cradled the back of her head with his free hand, and deepened the kiss. The spiced berry flavour of her tea wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it smelt, and he groaned quietly when she sucked at the tip of his tongue. Unable to help himself, Ignis pulled Artemis closer to him, and heard the distinctive sound of the tin cup hitting the floor as she straddled his lap. Unable to maintain balance on the log, he decided he could forgo his pristine clothes and slid to the floor, taking Artemis with him. His fingers tangled in her hair, her knees squeezed his hips in response, leaving Ignis to fight to control his body's urges. Not that it mattered, when he heard a sudden shuttering sound... a cross between a whoosh and a click, which had Artemis jumping off him like she'd been burned. Confused and a little dejected, Ignis was about to ask what was the matter, before he heard the sound of tin once again hitting the cobbles. A moment later, much to his consternation, Ignis heard Gladio's unmistakable laugh.

“Watch where you throw things, Red! You almost got me.”

“It'll be my dagger next time, dumplin', and won't miss,” she threatened.

“Artemis?” Ignis queried.

“He's an ass,” she replied, deadpan. “But you already new that.”

“Prompto would kill me if I didn't get proof,” Gladio defended, still chuckling.

“Proof?!”

Ignis stomach twisted at the annoyance in Artemis' voice, unable to conclude if she was upset at the warrior interrupting them, or angry that there was now presumably photographic evidence of them together. He dreaded the latter, but couldn't bring himself to hope for the former. However his breath still caught when she flopped back down beside him, close enough that their thighs brushed together. She let out a long suffering sigh, before patting the ground beside her.

“Ya manipulative little turd,” she muttered. “Now park ya ass, an' lemme see.”

“Don't you dare delete it,” Gladio warned.

Artemis snorted, before giving a contemplative hum. “Send me a copy.”

Ignis swallowed thickly at her words, still desperately trying not to get his hopes up. Though some of the tension drained out of him, when Gladio suddenly gripped his shoulder... presumably reaching around Artemis, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Slightly bolstered by his friend's silent encouragement, he slipped his arm around the huntress' waist, and nearly sighed in relief, when she actually leant into him.

“So...” Gladio began. “You coming tomorrow?”

“Ya really need t'ask?” Artemis replied, sounding affronted.

“It was quite the offer,” Ignis stated, cautiously.

“But not a serious one,” Aranea suddenly announced, joining them. “I know she's not going to let one of her brothers down.”

“Besides, I'm not a 'second in command' type o' gal. Partners, or no dice,” Artemis drawled.

The other woman laughed. “Might be nice. Means I could have a day off.”

“So... _we_ go save Choco-chick, I meet ya back in Insomnia, grab the guys an' Iris. Maybe Cindy too... she's gotta hell o' a swing on her. Then what...” the huntress mused. “Mercenaries for hire? Bounty hunters? Oh! _Daemon_ hunters. Not done that inna while!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did Iris come into this,” Gladio protested.

“Girl's got skills,” Artemis stated, evenly.

“Can always use fresh meat,” Aranea agreed, evidently smiling.

The night went on in much the same way, the four of them sat around the camp fire that Gladio kept stoked, Highwind sent two of her best men to guard the sleeping prince... for everyone's peace of mind. Ignis noticed the dawn approach as the chill night breeze gave way to a more balmy air, and he kissed Artemis' temple softly, silently thanking her for remaining by his side.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The forth time he tasted her, they were surrounded by death and destruction.

Prompto was saved, but Noctis was gone... swallowed up by the crystal, if Ardyn was to be believed. Ignis tried to not let despair overcome him, as the they fought their way out through hordes of daemons, not knowing if Artemis was still alive or not. She'd insisted on staying behind, to help Biggs and Wedge defend the train, and the fear Ignis felt quickly became a physical weight in his chest. He fought more and more frantically, recklessly even, though eventually they managed to escape the macabre prison. By that point, Ignis was cradling the hand not holding his cane close to his chest... certain that at least half of the fingers were broke, if not the entire hand and wrist. He could hear Gladio dragging one of his feet as he walked, though the warrior kept insisting it was only a sprain, and refused to 'waste' their dwindling supply of potions on the injury. As for Prompto... Ignis couldn't imagine how the blonde was faring, not after being at Ardyn's mercy for so long. Not to mention that the knowledge that Noctis had gone where none of them could follow, weighed heavily on them all. In truth, all hope seemed lost, until Gladio suddenly huffed out a low laugh.

“You've got to be joking?!” Prompto gasped, sounding amazed.

Ignis was utterly confused as to what could have caught his friends' attention, until he suddenly heard Artemis' drawling voice.

“It's 'bout time you boys showed up. This baby's rarin' to go.”

'Baby' turned out to be an old military jeep, that Artemis had managed to get working, with the help of Biggs and Wedge... with the mercenaries now manning the steering wheel and turret gun respectively. She apologised profusely for procuring the Regalia's headlamps, but they all knew the car would never run again, apparently much like the train. Though none of that matter to Ignis, because the moment he was close enough, he dropped his cane and pulled Artemis to him, his hand trembling. There was no awkward moment, as she enthusiastically grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. Her usual citrus scent was masked by the smell of smoke, and she faintly tasted of ash. But as far as Ignis was concerned, nothing had ever been sweeter.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The fifth time he tasted her, they were back among friends.

Aranea had kindly flown them back to Insomnia, somehow been persuaded to stay, so now her and her mercenaries were camping in lighthouse grounds. Artemis' brothers had naturally been glad to have her back, whooping and hollering loudly, whilst taking it in turns to crush her with bear hugs... at least according to Prompt. Iris had welcomed everyone into the farmhouse with open arms, were the events of the past few weeks had been retold. Tears had been collectively shed, despite Cor's assurance that Noctis' disappearance was in accordance with legend. Dinner had been a sombre affair, though within a matter of hours, that had all changed. Artemis and Aranea's once joking plans, had become a reality. The 'League of Daemon Hunters' had been formed... the two women heading the operation, due to their more extensive experience with daemons, whilst Cor and Monica had surprisingly agreed to train any new recruits. Cid and Cindy had readily offered their services, whilst Dave... who of course Artemis knew, had been contacted via telephone and hadn't hesitated to pledge his hunters to the cause. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto's joining was a foregone conclusion... since with Noctis missing, there was no need for the Kingsglaive, as had been Rohan, Cato and Magnus'. Even Iris agreement hadn't been at all surprising, she was her brother's sister after all, and soon it was decided that the lighthouse would be their base of operations. A rather apt symbol, Ignis thought.

With all that settled, everyone had started to drift to their rooms for the night. Ignis had expected to be sharing a room with at least Gladio and Prompto, if not several others, presuming Artemis would share with Iris as the women were so close. So he was rather surprised when the huntress took his hand, and quietly led him from the main room, slipping out of a door into a corridor Ignis knew hadn't been before. Iris had explained they'd made some improvements to the farmhouse, but he certainly hadn't expected a full extension. According to Artemis, Rohan had kindly ensured a small double room had been set aside for her... in the back of Ignis' mind, he couldn't help wonder if the man had expected her to take Gladio with her. Though he supposed it didn't matter, when she kissed his cheek sweetly, before quietly explaining the layout of the room to him. Once Artemis was certain he had his bearings, she left in search of the nearby bathroom, leaving Ignis alone with his thoughts.

He sighed quietly. Despite knowing she didn't expect anything of him, Ignis was still nervous. He wasn't sure why, since they'd shared a bed, and this one was a lot larger than the one at the dreadful railside motel. Still Ignis' heart raced, as he diligently folded his travel worn clothes, and placed them neatly on top of the dresser... the only other piece of furniture in the room. All the while, he listened anxiously for Artemis' return. Unable to help himself, Ignis worried about what she would think of him, seeing him clad only in his snug fitting boxers. Logically, he knew he had a decent enough body, toned and lean, built for the speed and flexibility required of a rogue... he'd also considered himself reasonably good looking, before Altissia at least. But with a friend like Gladio, who was classically handsome, with a powerful build and sturdy muscles, it was hard not to compare himself... especially knowing the woman of his affection had a history with the warrior. Ignis didn't worry about their loyalty, he trusted them both implicitly, but he couldn't help wonder if Artemis ever compared them... if she did, Ignis knew he'd be find lacking.

However, he supposed it was too late to worry now, since he'd already let her guide him to the private room, and gladly. Besides he could hardly sleep in dirty clothes, and his personal belongings not making it off the train. So unless he wanted to forgo the rare opportunity of quality time with Artemis... which he didn't, there was nothing to be done about it. So taking a steadying breath, Ignis set his cane against the nearby wall, and gingerly got into bed. He tried to steady his nerves, reminding himself that the huntress had seen some of him before, during the night at the motel, and hadn't seemed put off. Though when he heard the door to their room begin to open, the small amount of courage Ignis had mustered vanished, and he hurriedly pulled the cool cotton sheets up to his shoulders. He heard the rustle of Artemis' clothes being removed, and swallowed hard. He might not be able to see her, but knowing she was undressing in front of him, still had Ignis' body reacting. Nervously he fiddled with his tinted spectacles, wondering how dark it was in the room and whether or not he should remove them, dreading the chance of repulsing her. However the decision was quickly made for him, when Artemis slip into bed beside him, her fingertips lightly stroked the rim of his glasses.

“Can I?” she whispered.

Not trusting his voice, Ignis nodded, and barely bit back a gasp when she gently slid them off, carefully stowing them under his pillow for safe keeping. In the quiet seconds that followed, Ignis offered Artemis a tentative smile, equal parts elated and terrified when she shuffled closer. This was completely new territory for Ignis, and he wasn't use to acting without a plan, still his fingers ghosted down her sides, brushing over the baggy cotton t-shirt she was wearing... presumably borrowed from on of her brothers. A few more seconds of hesitant exploration made Ignis realise the huntress was unlikely to be wearing much else, as his hand slid over Artemis' hip to her naked thigh. He swallowed thickly, unsure of how to proceed. He'd have preferred a more suitable setting; one with flowers, gentle music, a well cooked meal, good wine and candlelight he couldn't see but knew Artemis would appreciate... okay, Ignis could admit he was a romantic at heart... he wanted to treat her right, the way she deserved, give her everything she ever wanted. But right now, all Ignis had to give was himself, knowing he'd never be enough for the wonderful woman by his side. However, his thoughts and worries quickly melted away, when Artemis began to delicately trace the scars on his face.

“Ya more handsome every time I look at you,” she whispered.

“I love you.”

The words were blurted out before Ignis could stop himself, and he practically held his breath, as he waited for her response. The suddenness of his outburst didn't make the declaration any less true, but he had hoped to tell Artemis in a more... ideal setting. Still, he couldn't take the words back, even once he realised her touch had faltered. Ignis began to get nervous when no reply was forthcoming, and he shifted his position, about to offer to get up and find alternative sleeping arrangements, when her soft lips suddenly pressed against his. Shuffling closer, Artemis cupped his face, and Ignis could smell the clean scent of soap on her hands. When she licked the seam of lips, asking for entrance, he could taste fresh peppermint on her breath. His hands wound around her waist, put when he pulled her closer, she gently pushed his shoulders, guiding him to lie down on the surprisingly plush mattress. Unable to help himself, Ignis groaned quietly when Artemis straddled his lap, as their kiss became more heated. His hands nervously made their way to her shapely rear, and when she gave a small hum-come-moan at his attention, Ignis forgot how to breath.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Artemis' PoV (because I find it easier to write sex scenes from a woman's point of view).

Artemis pulled away slightly, balancing on her elbows, and took a moment to study the man below her. Ignis had intrigued her from the moment Gladio introduced them; she'd found him polite, eloquent and handsome... distinguished even, she even enjoyed his dry sense of humour that occasionally made an appearance. She certainly enjoyed trading stories and recipes whilst cooking together, during the brief times the two groups had joined. They'd grown closer since Altissia, and Artemis realised that first night back on the road, her hint of a crush had grown into genuine affection for the serious man. But that night at the bar had been a surprise, in more ways than one, even though she was certain Ignis returned her feelings. If she was honest, Artemis hadn't expected him to be a virgin... not with his good looks and gentlemanly demeanour, but it certainly wasn't a problem. At least... not in the way she suspected Ignis thought it was. For her, it meant she had to take her time, to let Ignis set the pace. Even if she sometimes felt a little crazy with how much she wanted the man. But that didn't matter, not when there was a chance of making Ignis feel uncomfortable or pressured. She cared for him, wanted him to feel safe with her, wanted to treat him right... and really wanted to make him feel good, but that was up to Ignis.

“You okay there, Sugah?” she asked, quietly.

Ignis nodded, but that didn't satisfy Artemis. A small roll of her hips drew a quiet whimper from him, but his physical agreement wasn't in doubt... not with the sizeable hint pressing against her core, it was his mind that Artemis wanted to be sure about. His hands might be roaming her body, but his touch seemed hesitant, of course that could just be nerves, but she had to be sure. As much as she wanted him, Artemis needed Ignis to be a hundred per cent certain, or not at all. Thought selfishly it was as much for her benefit as it was for his, she refused to be anyone's regret.

“Ya know Sugah, consent is sexy,” she whispered. “If you want this, ya actually need to tell me.” She paused to lightly kiss his forehead. “But if you don't, that's totally fine. I just need t'know, one way or t'other.”

“No. I mean yes. I mean...” Ignis sighed, frustrated.

Artemis couldn't help but chuckle quietly, for such an eloquent man, he was easily flustered when they were alone together. Regardless, he hadn't given her a clear answer, so she rolled off his body intending to give him space. However his grip tightened around her waist, which Artemis took as an indication to stay close, so without ceremony, she curled up into Ignis' side. The sigh he gave sounded relieved, and Artemis heart clenched at the noise. Ignis always put up such a calm and collected front, he always seemed confident, so it hurt to realise how nervous he was. She'd love to give him every assurance she could think of, but Artemis knew that not what Ignis needed. Instead, she gave him an encouraging kiss to the underside of his jaw, before resting her head on his shoulder. She'd learnt pretty early on after Altissia, that it was best to let Ignis sort out his thoughts, before confronting the issue. And after a few silent minutes, he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I want this, I want you. Please do not think that I don't,” he tried to explain. “I'm just... nervous.”

“Do you trust me?”

His brow furrowed. “Of course.”

“Then let me make you feel good.”

“But that's not... I don't expect... I couldn't ask...” Once again, Ignis was tripping over his words.

Artemis chuckled softly. “Ever thought I want to?” She placed a tender kiss just below his ear. “I _like_ to please you. I _want_ to make you feel good.”

She began to slowly plant soft kisses along his jaw, neck and throat, but refused to do more without his implicit consent, that came a moment later, when he all but pleaded with her to continue. Since it wasn't on her agenda to make him beg, at least not tonight, Artemis readily obliged. Kissing down across his collarbone, and following an unseen path down his chest and abdomen. Ignis had the body of an athlete, toned and lithe, but with strong muscles that quivered just below pale skin. Artemis discovered he had a particularly sensitive spot by his left hip, just above his boxers, and she attacked it mercilessly with her lips and tongue. Eventually she decided that she'd made Ignis squirm enough, content that he relaxed enough to outright laugh for a change, and sat back on her haunches. For a moment, Artemis simply drank in the sight of the gorgeous man trembling beneath her, before she let her touch wander the same path her lips had taken. She paused at his boxer, gently running her fingers across the elastic. Another night, she might do it to tease him, but now Artemis just wanted Ignis to be certain.

“You sure?” she asked, quietly.

“Please...”

Ignis' voice was breathy as he spoke, a nod accompanying the words, as his right hand found her hip and squeezed encouragingly. Smiling, Artemis accepted his consent, by lightly massaging him through the thin material of his boxer. He gasped, his grip on her hip tightening, as she slowly manoeuvred his sole article of clothing just enough to expose him the the balmy night air. Unable to help herself, Artemis took a quick glance at his impressiveness, before closing her hand around him. The low groan that escaped his perfect mouth was delicious, but she kept her strokes slow and gentle, to coax him into it. Gradually, Artemis increased the tempo, licking her lips as she prepared to take him into her mouth, until Ignis suddenly caught her wrist. She stopped immediately, confused but not willing to do anything more than he was comfortable with, no matter how amazing he looked as thoroughly dishevelled as he was.

“Too... good,” he panted, sounding apologetic.

Artemis chuckled softly, before kissing him lightly. “S'okay, Sugah.”

“I want...”

Words seemed to fail Ignis once again, though his fingers twitched at the hem of her borrowed t-shirt. Despite him not being able to see, Artemis smiled as she placed his hands either side of her waist, and helped him pull the thin cotton off her body. Ever so gently, Ignis ran trembling fingers across her naked skin, his touch almost reverent. He didn't hone in on the usual spots Artemis would have expected, and she wasn't sure if that was from his lack of sight or his own preference, but he seemed drawn to placed she'd never considered before... the curse of her hip, the slope of her shoulder, even cupping her bust lovingly instead of abusing her often sensitive nipples. Ignis tenderly stroked every scar he found, especially the three that still prominently marred her midriff. His touch sent tiny tingles throughout her body... his every action was tender and reverent and loving... Artemis' eyes widened as realisation hit. She'd been such a bitch!

“Ignis,” she whispered, a little frantically. “I love you too.”

Everything seemed frozen for a moment, as Ignis obviously processed what she'd said, but apparently it was exactly what he needed to hear, to dispel the last of his nerves. Without warning, he surged up and crashed their lips together, the force knocking Artemis backwards. She landed with a soft thud, her head barely on the pillow, as Ignis' fingers tangled in her hair. He tilted her head back gently, before mercilessly attacking her neck, making her moan and arch her back in pleasure. Artemis wasn't sure where this side of him had come from, but she wasn't complaining. She took a shuddering breath, inhaling the musky scent of his aftershave, still tasting Ebony on her lips from his kiss. He rolled his hips against her, his boxers no more than a nuisance, and not much thought went into removing them. A moment later, she was helping him roll on the condom she'd stashed under her pillow... just in case, and then he was above her. She was surprisingly worked up enough to be ready for him, considered she'd had no real attention herself, but Artemis had already decided this was about Ignis and his pleasure. She wanted it to be good for him, that was all that mattered, she she gently guided Ignis to her entrance... he had much more willpower than Artemis expected, as he slowly slid fully inside, making her moan again appreciatively.

“You're beautiful.”

Artemis giggled, actually giggled. Because of _course_ Ignis would think to compliment her, at the precise moment he lost his virginity. He was a keeper all right, but sounded far too coherent for her liking, she wanted him a dishevelled mess. Rolling her hips, Artemis began a gentle rhythm... that didn't last too long. Ignis was already much too close, and their tempo rapidly escalated. To her surprise, he kept up a litany of compliments and endearments, in between his pants for breath. Artemis felt like a goddess being praised. Her lover might be cold and aloof in public, but he certainly wasn't in bed. It was unexpected, and new, and certainly something she wanted to get use to. However, this time wasn't too last. Ignis groaned loudly... for him, holding her tightly through his orgasm, as she stroked his back soothingly, until he finally lifted his head from her shoulder.

“Hey there, Sugah,” she grinned.

“I'm so sorry. I...”

Artemis silenced him with a kiss. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that Ignis was apologising, he was too much of a gentleman not to, but it wasn't needed. She'd been expecting as much... actually Artemis had be expecting much less for his first time, but she wasn't going to hurt his pride by admitting that out loud. Instead, she wound her arms around his neck, and kissed Ignis deeply. When he finally began to relax again, Artemis pulled back, tilting her head to whisper in his ear:

“You were perfect.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's PoV for Love me Now.

When they entered their favourite bar in Lestallum that night, Gladio really hadn't expected to run into Red. In fact he hardly recognised her, mainly because she'd grown her red hair out a lot since he last saw her, and not because she wasn't covered in blood... like she'd quipped. She was always teasing him, from the day they'd met and she'd helped him stumble back to Iris and the lighthouse. But Six! He'd missed her... and not just because she was great in bed, which she was, but that was besides the point. They were friends first, benefits fourth... after hunting partners and drinking buddies. She got him, like no one else really had. So Gladio introduced Red to the others who quickly took to her, or at lease Noctis and Prompt did, Ignis was a little more aloof but friendly enough. Which was a good start, since he wanted them to get along. She was like the crazy twin sister Gladio never knew he wanted; same temperament, same humour, same interests... accept she was also mind-blowing in the sack. And now that Gladio was thinking those thoughts, he couldn't help but remember it had been _months_ since he got laid. His eyes drifted more and more to her lips, all too aware of the amazing tricks she could do with her mouth, and directed his most winning smile at her. Unsurprisingly, Red just arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow, though her green eyes sparkled mischievously. Gladio's smile widened as he slung an arm around the back of Red's chair, fairly certain he knew where he was sleeping tonight.

* * *

Rohan turning up at their camp had been a complete surprise, and for a moment, Gladio looked around for Red, as it was rare to see one without the other. However, when the dark skinned man step further into the light, he noticed the bundle in his arms. Sickening fear churned his stomach, as he shot out of his seat, and rushed to take Red out of his arms. He didn't even need to look beneath the cloak to know it was her, he could smell the citrus of her perfume... perfume he'd bought her for her last birthday. It was faint, but he could still recognise it under the scent of blood and rainwater. Gladio rushed her back to the tent, setting her down gently, whilst barking out orders to the others. His hands shook when he unwrapped the wet cloak from her body, and why not? The last time he'd been this scared was waiting to hear if Iris was alive. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry when Red finally murmured a few sentences, before promptly passing out again. He shared a look of relief with Rohan, knowing it meant she'd pull through... Red was a fighter after all. Still, he cradled her in his arms that night, refusing to sleep in case she needed him.

Though he must have dozed off at some point, because he opened his eyes with her nowhere in sight. Yawning, Gladio stretched, before clambering out the tent... leaving Rohan, Noctis and Prompto sleeping soundly. He blinked at the bright sunlight, before smiling at the scene in front of him. It seemed Ignis had gotten over his initial reservation of Red, as the pair were chatting animatedly, whilst preparing breakfast. His grin widened when he noticed she was wearing the shirt he'd discarded last night... call him a caveman, but Gladio liked seeing a beautiful woman wearing his clothes. Though the feeling was dwarfed by his sheer relief of seeing her on the mend. He wasted no time in joining the pair, wrapping his arm companionably around Red's shoulders when he reached her. He'd have hugged her harder, just to let her know how scared he'd been, but he daren't aggravate her still healing injuries. So he settled with the brilliant smile Red gave him, before she went back to helping Ignis in the make-shift kitchen. Gladio stood a little ways back, simply watching the pair and smiling to himself... they made a really good looking couple.

* * *

Red appeared out of nowhere, like some mythical goddess of the hunt, several times during their journey. Gladio had known she was roughly in the same area as them, thanks to the semi-regular text conversation they were having. However it was still a surprise... a really great surprise, every time Red showed up and saved the day. The first time she'd seriously saved Ignis' hide, and as much as he was impressed with the huntress' prowess, he couldn't help chuckle at his friend's reaction. Ignis was looking after Red as if she'd hung the stars in the sky, it was quite frankly adorable. The second time, Gladio hadn't seen her much during the fight, but Ignis was left with another star-struck look on his face. He couldn't help wondering if Iggy even realised the crush he had on Red, that became even more apparent that night, when his friend couldn't keep his eyes off the huntress during their get together. Oh he was subtle... Ignis was too much of a gentleman to outright stare, but Gladio knew his friend, and knew no-one had ever caught his attention quite like Red had.

He meant to mention it to her the next morning, or at least feel her out on Ignis' behalf, but Red and her brothers were gone with the dawn. Gladio didn't see her again until she was literally saving his life... and of all the ways he thought he'd go, being crushed by an Iron Giant hadn't been one of them. But then Red appeared out of nowhere, and Gladio had never seen her so mad. She was furious... never mind a goddess of the hunt, she was an angel of death. He knew she was protective of those she cared about, but he'd never found himself as the subject of her protection. It was rather humbling, seeing the lengths Red would go to keep him safe... and a little terrifying. And yet the minute she turned to smirk at him, his crazy twin was back again, locking the huntress back inside herself. Gladio grinned, understand all too well, and simply basked in her attention when they got back to camp. Not that he didn't put that time to good use.

“Iggy likes you, you know,” he whispered.

Red kept her face neutral. “Does he now?”

Gladio chuckled. “Yeah... and you like himto.”

Her eyes soften. “He's a good guy.”

“He is. Shy though.”

Red gave him a sceptical look. “Someone that poised, is not shy.”

He curled his arm tighter around her shoulders, and pulled until her ear was pressed to his mouth, lest anyone else heard. “I've know Iggy for ten years, and I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. He's really got it bad, but I bet you a new dagger, he hasn't a clue how to approach you, Red. He's not exactly dated a lot of woman.”

“So what ya suggestin', dumplin'?” she whispered back.

“Give him a chance? Get to know him?” He paused to pull back and give her a winning smile. “Come to Altissia?”

* * *

Gladio wasn't entirely surprised when he ran into Red outside the healer's room, but what did surprise him was the amount of blood she was covered in, and none of it hers. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, her arms crossed and her eyes burning holes into the closed door. He knew who was inside that room, he'd received her text that Ignis was down, just as he'd reached Noctis' lifeless body. Gladio had only just left the princes' recovery room, Prompto trailing like a lost puppy behind him, and made his way as calmly as he could manage to Ignis' room. Unable to help himself, Gladio pulled Red into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Her left hand gripped tightly to his shirt, though her right reached behind him. Gladio was unsure what she was doing, until Prompto was pulled into their hug as well. The trio stood like that, in the too bright hallway of the hospital, until a healer finally emerged from their friend's room.

* * *

 

He nearly jumped out of his chair, when Red quietly entered the lounge of the suit they'd been given. She looked worn, almost swaying on her feet, and he knew she'd worked herself ragged pulling people out of the rubble. Gladio wanted to be out helping with the relief effort as well, but they'd decided it was best if he remained with Ignis, whilst Prompto monitored an unconscious Noctis. However, with the state Red was in, he was going to insist she trade places with him from tomorrow... and he guessed Ignis would prefer her company anyway. But that was a conversation for after dinner, and Gladio quickly tugged Red into a bear hug as way of greeting.

“How's he doing?” she asked, quietly.

Even if Noctis' condition hadn't remained unchanged, he didn't even need to ask who Red meant, her voice only softened like that when she spoke about Iggy. Gladio had held her last night, when she'd cried over their friend's predicament, and Gladio wasn't too proud to admit her tears hadn't been the only ones staining the pillow. But she hadn't seen Ignis since he'd been moved from the healer's room, leaving before dawn to help with the relief effort. So he felt compelled to warn her about the bandages, the scars, Ignis' refusal to address the issue... not that Gladio blamed him. Though all that came out was:

“Stoic.”

“You mean stubborn,” Red replied, smiling sadly.

“He's too proud to admit it's bothering him,” Gladio confided. “I'm worried.”

She gave him a comforting squeeze. “I'll go see if there's anything I can do.”

* * *

He tried not to smirk when he returned to camp that evening, finding that Red and Ignis had cooked. Even with his love of Cup Noodles, Gladio hadn't looking forward to yet another pot, so the delicious smelling soup was a welcome surprise. Prompto had excitedly proclaimed it was one of the best soups he'd ever had, and even Noctis refrained from grumbling about the vegetables. It was a small miracle, as was the pleased smile that pulled at Iggy's lips. Gladio caught Red's eye and winked, marvelling what she'd accomplished in such a short amount of time. When she'd told him her plan, he hadn't been convinced, worrying it would set Ignis further back. He'd never been so glad to be wrong in his life. And as they all sat around the camp fire, actually making pleasant small talk for a change, he knew he wasn't the only one who picked up the chemistry between Red and Ignis. Prompto grinned and nodded at the pair, as they went to clean up the dishes, and Gladio gave a low chuckle. Despite Ignis' unseeing eyes, their friend's adoration was still clear on his face, whenever he turned towards the huntress. For some reason, it made Gladio think that everything would be alright.

* * *

The last thing Gladio expected, after leaving Red and Ignis alone together, was to find them dancing... the cabin was tiny after all. He laughed, genuinely delighted, at the enamoured look on Iggy's face. Love suited him, though Gladio seriously wondered if his friend had ever realised his own feelings yet. He raised an eyebrow suggestively at Red, who rolled her eyes before grinned back. He knew how much she loved to dance, had certainly been out with her enough times to see it, but going to a club hadn't prepared Gladio for how graceful Red looked _really_ dancing. And not for the first time, he marvelled at how good she and Ignis looked together. Naturally, he bantered back and forth with her briefly, before pushing off the door frame, intending to leave them to it. However, Ignis suddenly muttered a hasty apology and all but fled the room, in his rush, he'd even left his glasses behind. Gladio and Red shared a worried look.

“What...?”

Gladio shook his head. “No idea.”

“Did I... we say... do somethin'?” Red asked, perplexed.

“I really have no idea,” he shrugged, just as confused.

“Should we go after him?”

He was about to answer, when he phone buzzed, alerting him to a message:

**Hey, where are you guys?**

**Just ran into Iggy, said he was feeling dizzy.**

**Got him to the dining car, don't think he's impressed with the sweet tea I ordered. :-/**

**\- Prompto**

**Oh, if you see his glasses, could you bring them? Iggy says he doesn't remember where he put them. He doesn't seem comfortable. Thanks. :-)**

Sighing, Gladio turned his phone to show Red the text. She bit her lip in the way that always made him want to kiss her, at least before he'd found out about Ignis' crush... Gladio groaned as realisation hit.

“What?” she asked, frowning.

“He thinks we were flirting.”

Red starred at him for a moment, before slumping onto the nearest bed. “Shit.”

Gladio hummed his agreement. “Shit, indeed.”

* * *

As much as Gladio hated leaving Ignis out, the safest place for him at the moment was well out of harms way. He'd nearly crushed Red in the hug he'd given her, when she'd suggested staying with Iggy, and after the success with cooking, Gladio couldn't help grinning at her new plan. Ignis was stubborn and determined, so he was certain Red could convince him to spar... and if that went well, Gladio was sure Iggy would quickly learn how to fight again. Which would be a blessing, as he missed having Ignis on the field. However a heavy weight still settled in his stomach, as they left the pair on the platform above, so he made sure to send Red a good luck text, before venturing into the mines. And who knew, by the time they got back, Ignis might have finally asked her out...

* * *

Red looked _good_. So good. So damn good Gladio almost hated that Ignis had a thing for her. After the days he'd just spent in the mine, he _really_ needed some stress relief, and Red had long been his go-to woman. No hassle, no drama, no awkwardness the next morning... just friends having a good time together. Obviously, that was now out of the question. Ignis still might not have made a move, but there was no chance Gladio would hurt his friend like that, nor would he dream of putting Red in that situation by even suggesting it... but that didn't mean she couldn't be his wingman. He seen what she'd pulled off for her brothers, so he was hoping she could work a magic for him tonight. Which was why he'd pulled her to the dance floor, the moment the others got settled at the bar. He wasn't going to keep her long, just a song or two to attract some other female attention, just long enough to convince her to get Ignis to dance. Neither of which took long, and Red was soon making her way back to the bar, whilst a pretty brunette wiggled into his arms. It was going alright, until she opened her mouth, and revealed herself to utter bitch... making snide remarks about his favourite redhead the moment she was out of earshot. Without hesitation, Gladio left the woman alone on the dance floor, and headed straight for his friends. He hated jealousy at the best of times, but when it was directed at someone he cared about...

The sound of Red's laughter immediately lifted his mood, and watching the tears roll down her cheeks, set Gladio chuckling as well. He hadn't a clue what she found so hilarious, but it was highly amusing to watch.

“Gladio's mighty fine to look at...” she managed to gasp. “And we've taken a tumble or two in the past, but he's such a dog.”

“Hey!” he protested, not the least bit offended.  
  
“Not complaints here, dumplin',” she assured, throwing him a wink. “But ya ain't exactly the settlin' down type, now are ya?”

“Should I even ask?” Gladio wondered aloud, even though he could guess.

“Probably not,” Red agreed. “But the real question is, the _brunette_. I mean, _really_?”

Gladio laughed, heartily. “She has a nice butt... not as good as yours though. Why? Who would you have picked?”  
  
“The blonde. White dress, long legs, been eyein' you like a piece o' juicy steak ever since we stepped foot in this joint... not that I blame her. You're the second best lookin' guy here.”  
  
He grinned at Red, appreciating both the fact she was definitely the best wingman he'd ever had, and the almost subtle opening she'd laid out to compliment Ignis. However, it was Prompto who fell into the trap of asking. Still, the answer came in a form Gladio didn't expect... since Red was usually so blunt, but he had to admit it was damn smooth, the way she got Ignis to dance. She gave him a wink as they past, and he couldn't help but grin suggestively at her.

“About damn time,” he said, mostly to himself.

“So um... you're definitely not with Red then?” Prompto asked.

“Pretty much,” Gladio shrugged, before heading off the find the blonde Red had mentioned.

* * *

Having left the blonde's house just after dawn, Gladio sent Red a text inviting her to breakfast. If she was spending the morning with Iggy after last night, then that was totally fine, but he'd still like the chance to catch up with her... it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed how the pair had left the bar last night. So he was surprised when he received a reply immediately, saying she'd meet him in the diner in ten minutes. Gladio frowned, wondering what had happened, since it certainly seemed it like it was going well when they left. Not that he had long to find out, jogging to the diner only took seven minutes, and Red was already waiting for him, along with a mug of steaming hot tea.

“Good night?” she asked, innocently enough.

Gladio grinned at her. “You?”

He hadn't been expecting the almost sad smile she gave in reply, and he squeezed into the booth beside her, settling his arm around Red's shoulders to give her a one armed hug. He _knew_ Ignis liked her... had probably fallen a little in love with her by know, if he had any sense... so Gladio couldn't figure out what went wrong.

“Want to talk about it?”

Red shrugged. “He... wasn't ready. Which is totally fine. But rejection still sucks...”

“No matter the reason,” he concluded, before studying her. “He's a virgin, isn't he?”

She gave him a sideways glance. “Not my place to say.”

He smiled in understanding. “Does it change anything?”

Red chuckled, softly. “Besides my seduction tactics flying out the window? No... it doesn't. Just worried I'm gonna scare him off.”

“He's not an idiot, Red,” Gladio consoled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

He honestly felt bad about using Prompto as an excuse for the photo, but what else was he supposed to say... 'it's a reminder why you should reject Arenea's offer'? If it was just Red on her own, Gladio probably would, but he doubted Ignis would want that sort of intervention. He bet Iggy hadn't even asked what her plans were yet, which Gladio naturally did, not bothering to mince his words. Red continuing the journey with them wasn't that much of a surprise, however her plans for after their return to Insomnia were.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did Iris come into this?”

“Girl's got skills,” Red shrugged.

“Can always use fresh meat,” Aranea agreed, smirking.

The blatant up and down the mercenary gave him made Gladio grin, and out of habit, he flexed his muscles. The fact that Highwind actually licked her lips was a bonus, but he couldn't helping winking at Red, when she rolled her eyes at him. She'd seen this routine before, and had never been impressed... he'd oddly always liked that about her. She was certainly a good match for Ignis' no-nonsense attitude.

* * *

Noctis was gone. A simple thought that Gladio just couldn't wrap his head around, not that he had much time to think, as he lead Ignis and Prompto out the prison come nightmare factory. He supposed he should be most worried about the youngest member of their little group, especially as the blonde flinched whenever a MT lurched out to attack them, but it was Ignis he was most concerned with. Gladio had never seen Iggy fight like he was now, throwing himself at his unseen foes with almost reckless abandon, even Prompto had started to give the man worried looks. Gladio was tempted to say something, anything, to reign Ignis in. He was certain his friend's uncharacteristic actions were because of Red... or at least his worry for her, and her insistence of staying behind with Biggs and Wedge. Gladio understood, empathise even, as he worried for her safety to. However, he knew how tough Red was... if anyone could defeat a horde of daemons, it was her.

Still, Gladio hadn't quite expected her to be actually waiting for them, perched on the hood of a jeep that had definitely seen better days. It startled a delighted laugh out of him, and his hands twitched to reach out to pull Red into a bone crushing hug, relieved to see her alright... but that honour was reserved for Ignis. So he stood aside, grinning as Red pulled Iggy to her, and draped his arm around Prompto's shoulders, when the blonde nudged him.

“So...they finally worked things out?”

Gladio chuckled. “Seems so.”

* * *

Yawning, Gladio scratched his bare stomach as he made his way down the stairs. It felt so good to be back at the lighthouse, to be back among friends and family, to sleep in an actual bed he could properly fit on... he was even cautiously optimistic about the whole daemon hunter business.

It was still early in the morning, not that you could tell with the darkness outside, but Gladio tried not let that dampen his descent mood. Which was a lot easier, when he spotted Red standing over the stove, minding the whistling kettle. Without looking at him, she reached for another mug, and started to prepare tea. Gladio chuckled, coming up behind her and placing a kiss on top of her head. His grin widened, as he watched her make a cup of Ebony, just the way Ignis liked it.

“Good night?” he asked.

Red hummed her approval, before turning to hand him the mug of tea. “Certainly no complaints.”

“Told you so,” Gladio winked.

“Told her what, pray tell?”

Gladio did not jump at the unexpected sound of Ignis' voice, and his tea certainly didn't slosh out of his mug, no matter what Red's smirk might have you believe. However, he would admit he probably looked a little dopey, smiling affectionately at the way she helped Iggy onto a nearby stool, before pressing the cup of Ebony into his hands. And the way Ignis pressed a kiss to her knuckles in silent thanks, was just adorable... Gladio blamed reading one of Iris' romance novels last night before bed, otherwise those type of thoughts wouldn't be in his head. Still, it was good to see his friends so relaxed. They looked so content and domestic, and Gladio hoped one day they'd have a chance for this to be their lives... one day.

 


End file.
